osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Update:Deadman Summer Finals 2018 Live!
The Deadman Summer Finals are now live! The top 2000 players from the Deadman Summer Season, along with the 160 players affected by the logout error from the Spring Finals, will be competing over the next 7 days for a total of $32,000 in prize money. The Finals will run until Saturday 30th June, culminating in the Permadeath Stage beginning at 7:30pm BST. We'll be live from 7:30pm BST, Saturday 23rd June, on twitch.tv/oldschoolrs, make sure you tune in to see who will take home the $20,000 grand-prize! For a full overview of game content and the rules, please vist the Deadman Summer Finals article, but here's a brief look at everything you need to know: What has changed since the Spring Finals? *Swapping and Muling is a bannable offence. (Carried over from the Seasons). *Dragons now drop double the amount of bones. (Carried over from the Seasons) *Tuna, Lobster, Swordfish, Shark, Karambwan, Dark crab, and Anglerfish fishing spots will yield 3x the amount of fish resources. (Carried over from the Seasons) *All random unnoted herb drops from NPCs are now doubled. (Carried over from the Seasons) *Every NPC in-game will have a chance at landing on an additional global Deadman drop table that contains highly sought-after supplies. The chance is determined by the combat level of the NPC. Bosses will have an increased chance of hitting this table and Superior Slayer Creatures will have a guaranteed chance. (Carried over from the Seasons - the drop potions and secondaries have been increased by approximately 25% from the Summer Season) *The Giant mole will now drop double the amount of Claws and Hides. (Carried over from the Seasons) *The number of potions and secondary ingredients from the Deadman-specific Barrows droptable has been tripled. (Carried over from the Seasons) *The restocking speed of the stores of the Rune and Arrow stores has been substantially increased. (Carried over from the Seasons) *Players will have the ability to lock (and unlock) XP gain. This is toggled by talking to Nigel in Lumbridge. (Carried over from the Seasons) *All Zeah House favour is set to 100%. The Architectural Alliance miniquest is also completed, meaning favour is locked. (Carried over from the Seasons) *Every player will have the Bigger and Badder Slayer perk unlocked from the very start. (Carried over from the Seasons) *Pyramid tops, found atop the Agility Pyramid, will turn to cash upon death. (Carried over from the Seasons) *The Tome of Fire droprate has been increased by x10. (Carried over from the Seasons) *Burnt page drops will have double the number of pages. (Carried over from the Seasons) *Mysterious emblems are now worth double the number of points when traded in. (Carried over from the Seasons) *Starter packs will be available, each reclaimable once per day. They cannot be used in PvP. They are not tradeable, except where specified. (Carried over from the Seasons) *Pickpocketing in safe zones will yield no loot, as with in the Season. *Lava dragons have been removed from the tasklist of Wilderness Slayer. *Reduce the maximum fog damage in the 1v1 arenas to 2s. *Increase the duration of the 1v1 banking phase to 10 minutes. *Allow login temporarily after a player logs out during the permadeath stage at the discretion of Jagex. *Allow the first section of the Permadeath stage to be paused at the discretion of Jagex. What contingency measures do you have in place for the event of the Finals? In response to the issue which caused approximately 160 players to experience a simultaneous logout, we announced that there'd be a clear player-facing contingency plan in place ahead of the beginning of the Finals. We have made a number of changes to the mechanics of the Permadeath stage which have been designed to ensure that we're able to take any action that we deem necessary. Protecting your IP address is entirely your responsibility. Jagex is not responsible for your IP address becoming compromised, and your connection being targeted by others. You should have a back-up connection available. An easy back-up connection can be in place by using the mobile data on your mobile device, and tethering your PC to that mobile connection. This back-up is a viable solution to not only attacks against your IP, but also against other connectivity issues. If you suspect that your IP address has become compromised, it's recommended that you contact your ISP. The majority of ISPs will change your IP address at your request. Find a customer service or technical support contact at your ISP and ask for a new IP address. If, for some reason, they will not help you change your IP address, you can attempt to force an IP change by unplugging every PC, router, modem, or other network hardware and computer from the internet for a period of 24 hours. If all of this advice doesn't yield any results then we'd recommend playing for the entirety of the Finals using your back-up connection (and sourcing a secondary back-up connection). In response to the issue which caused approximately 160 players to experience a simultaneous logout, we have made a number of changes to the mechanics of the Permadeath stage. *It is now possible for us to pause the Permadeath progression by stopping movement of the deadly fog and disabling PvP until we decide to resume play. This applies to the deadly fog phase of the Permadeath stage. *It is now possible for a player, who has not died, to log back in up to 60 seconds after logging out. There is a hard cap on the number of times a player can log back in again, so it cannot be abused by just logging out and back in again multiple times. This cap can be toggled off, but will only be done so at our discretion and cannot be done on an individual basis. *It is now possible for us to effectively pause the 1v1 stage by stopping the appearance of the deadly fog and disabling PvP until we decide to resume play. Any pausing of the 1v1 stage will pause combat in all 1v1 fights, and so will be used only at our discretion. *The banking phase of the 1v1 stage has now been increased to 10 minutes (from 5 minutes). This should be enough time to ensure you're playing with a stable connection and you have a back-up connection to hand. The changes in the section above are to help us enact the steps detailed in this contingency plan, should the situation arise. *During the deadly fog phase of the Permadeath stage, should any players experience connectivity issues which are local to them (only affecting them), then we will take no action. The ability to log back in should alleviate any need for our intervention. *During the deadly fog phase of the Permadeath stage, should we encounter any disruption which affects a significant amount of users and which cannot be resolved by players simply logging back in then we will pause the Permadeath progression. This will only be done at our discretion, and only when we are confident that doing so won't be detrimental to the outcome of the Finals. *During the Permadeath stage, should any connectivity issues arise which persistently cause multiple players to log out repeatedly, then we will remove the log in/log out cap (detailed above in Our Changes). This will only be done at our discretion, and only when we are confident that doing so won't be detrimental to the outcome of the Finals. We will re-add the log in/log out cap when comfortable with doing so. *During the 1v1 stage, should a player experience connectivity issues and log out before a fight begins, then that player has only until the fight begins to log back in. *During the 1v1 stage, should credible evidence emerge to suggest that an account is maliciously targeting other players, then we will take action against them. *We will not be able to return a player to life should they die at any point during the Permadeath stage. *We will not, at any point or under any circumstance, restart the event of the Finals. *We will endeavour to announce the results of the Finals on the night of the event (June 30th), but should more investigation be required, then the results will be announced only after the Old School team has had time to meet and review all evidence available to us. Mods Archie, Ash, Ayiza, Bruno, Curse, Ed, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Lenny, Lottie, Mat K, Maz, Munro, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, Weath, West & Wolf The Old School Team